


I Believe In A Thing Called Love : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video)

by Braid7



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More lighthearted Jack/Daniel moments from the earlier seasons. Song by The Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe In A Thing Called Love : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video)

[I Believe In A Thing Called Love : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video) (link to external site)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/sg1.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/44/i-believe-in-a-thing-called-love-:-stargate-sg1-:-jack-daniel)


End file.
